La fin ? ou le commencement ?
by GREGOIRE Olympe
Summary: la fin ? nan !


**_Titre _****_: _**_La fin ? Pas encore ! _

**_Genre _****_: _**_Drama_

__**___Rated _****_:_**_ K_

**_Note _****_:_**_ Fin d'un sanctuaire ? non ?_****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre I : Routine dangereuse**

Aujourd'hui Helen à trouver un nouveau phénomène celui-ci était de l'apparence d'un humain. Kate tenta de le stopper, il sortit ses canines aiguisées, ses yeux se dilatèrent et un flot rouge et noir les envahirent ainsi ses yeux devinrent d'une couleur unique. C'est alors que le phénomène sauta sur elle, saisit son arme et la plia comme du papier mâcher. Il lui tenait le visage d'une main et de l'autre le cou. Il allait lui briser quand à Helen réagit et c'est ainsi qu'elle se souvînt :

_Nikola : Avant de me remercier…_

_Helen : Tu te fiches de nous ?_

_Nikola : Nan, grâce à moi vous avez tous la vie sauve_

_Will : Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va avalez ça ?_

_Nikola : Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas cru que j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Nan, c'était juste un_  
_ mélodrame pour amuser la galerie_

_Helen : Alors mettons un terme à ce jeu stupide ! Tu veux ?_

_Kate : Oh ouai ! Détachez nous !_

_Nikola : Ah ! Les gosses, c'est plus ce que c'était ! Allez où est-il ?_  
_ Mon antidote, dans la bouteille de Bordeaux, tu l'as apporté ?_

_Helen : Tu as pris un gros risque, et si on ne l'avait pas trouvé ?_

_Nikola : Helen, cela fait plus d'un siècle qu'on se connait et j'ai appris à avoir confiance en_  
_ tes capacités._

_Helen : Poche de gauche…_

_Nikola : Je me suis souvent demandé si ce moment arriverai un jour, toi et moi, toi à mes côtés… Tu_  
_ n'aurais pas dû amener les enfants._

_Helen : Concentre-toi Nikola._

_Will : Bon alors ? C'est quoi ce truc ?_

_Nikola : Je l'appelle… Le Dévampeur !_

_Kate : Vous êtes un génie et vous n'avez pas trouvé mieux comme nom ?_

_Nikola : Faites attention !_

_Helen : C'est une arme ? Comment est ce qu'elle est alimentée ?_

_Nikola : Comme ça !_

_Helen : C'est fascinant ? Alors tu nous détache ?_

_Nikola : Non ! Vous restez ici c'est mieux !_

_Tandis que pendant ce temps Magnus, Will, Kate et Tesla dé vampirisaient petit à petit les nouveaux vampires. Il en restait un. Et au final ils réussirent à le neutraliser._

**_…_**

Prise dans le feu de l'action, Helen se lança au secours de Kate avec l'espoir de réussir à parvenir jusqu'à elle à temps. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, évitant les obstacles se présentant à elle. Kate la fixait en priant qu'elle arrive à l'atteindre. En quelques secondes, la vie fut extraite du corps de Kate, Helen impuissante assista à la scène. L'humain à canine se volatilisa en laissant sa victime au sol. Nikola débarqua dans la rue, et vit étendu sur le sol la petite Kate ainsi qu'Helen accourant la voir. Elle l'atteignit, se jetant au sol, vérifiant ses fonctions vitales, et concluant, le visage tremper de ses larmes :

_Helen : Ka… Kate… Kate est morte ! !_

Dit-elle en serrant la jeune femme contre elle. Magnus préféra laisser Will et l'équipe se charger des obsèques de Kate. Quand à Helen, elle se retourna la scène dans sa tête des millions de fois et se demanda comment une simple mission de routine à de nouveau put tuer quelqu'un, quelqu'un avec qui elle avait construit une amitié, quelqu'un qu'elle côtoyait tout les jours, quelqu'un qu'elle avait appris à connaître…

Le jour de l'enterrement arriva, Helen se vêtis d'une robe noire avec un châle en dentelle soigneusement déposer sur ses épaules. Nikola frappa à la porte entrouverte et entra :

_Nikola : Tu es prête ?_  
Helen se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux :  
_Helen : Oui…, on peut y aller._  
_Nikola : Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_  
_Helen : Non, mais il faut qu'on parte, on va être en retard._  
_Nikola : D'accord, je conduis._  
_Helen : Les clefs sont sur mon bureau._

Magnus et Tesla montèrent dans la voiture. Et se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, rejoindre les autres. La pluie commença à tomber, Tesla déploya son parapluie et abrita Helen. Elle s'avança au devant de la tombe et commença à parler :

**_" Le jour où tu es entré au sanctuaire, je ne te connaissais pas bien, j'avais foi en tes capacités, c'est pour cela que je t'es engagée. Les jours défilaient j'ai appris à te connaître, on a crée une amitié. Pour moi tu étais une collègue mais aussi une amie. Maintenant que tu es partie, tu as laissé un vide au sein de notre équipe. C'est à cause de moi si tu en est là. Et c'est pour cela que j'arrête…_**  
**_Je laisse tomber les commandes du sanctuaire. Je ne souhaite plus que quelqu'un décède de ma faute…"_**

* * *

/Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite ?/


End file.
